Patrick and Jason
|datinghistory= |shipname=Jastrick }} The relationship between Jason Turner and Patrick Dunbar. After Jason went through the Sorting Ceremony in September 1992 and was sorted into Hufflepuff, he went to take a seat and was welcomed into his House by its older students. This is where Jason and Patrick met each other for the first time: Patrick congratulated Jason and answered several questions that he had, informing him that their Prefect will take him to the common room after dinner to talk over the rules and school in general. Jason opened up immediately to his House mates and told everyone that he came from a Muggle family which, of course, was accepted by people from his own House while students from other Houses made comments to him about it. Jason never really let the snark comments get to him. Even though he's friends with his roommates and people in his year, he often hangs out with the students that are a year higher than him, simply because he would've been in their year as well if only he had been born a few months earlier. it was the reason he was the tallest person in his year. Patrick was the first one that didn't mind him hanging out with him and the two started to walk around the castle more and more every week. History Hogwarts years He became good friends with Patrick Dunbar and regularly hung out with him. Being bisexual but not out himself, he respected him and Brody Hudson, his stepbrother, for being true to themselves and not hiding a huge part of who they are. Having grown up in the Muggle world, he grew up hearing stories about hatred and violence about gay and bisexual people and was afraid that they would do the same to him in the wizarding world, even though they seem to accept it better than Muggles. It didn't take long for Jason to develop a crush on Patrick but since he was in a relationship with Theo Raeken at the time, he never acted on it. When they broke up in 1995, he was hanging out with Patrick at the edge of the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night and both had drunk alcohol, Patrick to forget about his break-up and Jason to get some nerve, and finally Jason took a chance and started to kiss him. Patrick didn't expect the kiss but didn't try anything to stop it although the surprise could be seen on his face. That was the night Jason confided in Patrick that he was bisexual and has had a crush on him ever since he became a student at Hogwarts. Patrick told him that he didn't return his feelings and that he only saw him as an amazing friend. That news hurt Jason a lot but not as much as he thought it did, since he had forced himself to not lose touch with reality and the high possibility that his feelings wouldn't be returned. Their friendship stayed intact and eventually Jason got over his crush. Gallery Original.gif Ezramiller-loganlerman-the-perks-of-being-a-wallflower-1950170.jpg Tumblr mga1herwjQ1qb276ao1 250.gif Tumblr mgu7k5pjhs1qmckbho1 500.png Tumblr ms8hrzBa4y1rit5nao4 250.gif Cf8844a7bb35cf8a3ef16099057806c4.gif Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Friends Category:Jason's relationships Category:Patrick's relationships